La Chair est Faible, et l'Esprit Corruptible
by Clarounette
Summary: Réflexions d'Épicure sur ce qu'est l'amour. Est-il d'accord avec Platon, ou en a-t-il une autre définition? Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon 13 organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente. Premier thème: Athènes. Mots supplémentaires: pauvreté, favori, amour.


L'homme foulait l'agora d'un pas mesuré, observant ses compatriotes – son occupation favorite – et notant mentalement les comportements qui lui semblaient intéressants.

Il y avait ce jeune couple, devant l'Héliée, qui avait l'air de discuter calmement. Mais les clignements d'yeux de la femme et la manière dont son compagnon se tordait les mains témoignaient d'une certaine nervosité.

En avançant encore, l'homme croisa une femme d'un certain âge dont les bleus sur le visage et sur ses bras dénudés racontaient des disputes dantesques et des châtiments cruels. Il ne l'enviait pas.

Plus loin, au pied de la fontaine, un homme corpulent tentait vainement de séduire un groupe d'adolescentes, déclamant des poèmes sur les fleurs et les oiseaux. Mais nul ne pouvait manquer le regard concupiscent qu'il lançait aux poitrines menues de ses jeunes proies.

C'est en arrivant devant la monnaie qu'il croisa un de ses voisins. Ou du moins le supposait-il : le visage était familier, mais le nom lui échappait. Il n'eut pas le loisir de tenter de lui échapper discrètement car cet homme l'accosta : "Bonjour, Épicure.

- Bonjour." Une courbette lui évita l'embarras de se tromper de nom. Il ne cacha pas son impatience, jetant des regards inquiets au soleil qui descendait peu à peu vers l'horizon et signalait un après-midi déjà bien entamé.

"Nous verrons-vous dans deux jours à l'amphithéâtre, cher voisin ?" Ah, le théâtre. Un plaisir imparfait et populaire qui réveillait les passions enfouies et les secrets inavouables. Très peu pour lui.

"Je ne pense pas, cher voisin. Du reste, je dois vous laisser." Et Épicure s'esquiva.

D'un pas pressé, il gravit les pentes escarpées de l'Acropole, rejoignant les marches du Parthénon. C'est ici, sous le regard déterminé de la déesse de la sagesse, qu'il aimait penser. Son regard parcourait la cité à ses pieds.

Comme à son habitude, ce furent ses rencontres du jour qui servirent d'élément déclencheur à sa réflexion. Y avait-il un dénominateur commun entre ces femmes et ces hommes ? Un même élan ? Oh oui, et quel élan ! L'élan de la passion, de l'amour, du désir. Que lui avait enseigné Platon à ce sujet ? Que l'amour était un phénomène idéal.

Qu'y avait-il d'idéal dans ce couple nerveux et angoissé, peut-être sur le point de rompre ? L'idéal, était-ce ce bleu qui ornait les joues d'une pauvre femme ? Ou bien la luxure qui brillait dans les yeux du prédateur ? Non, l'amour n'était pas un phénomène idéal. L'amour était un bas instinct, qui cherchait son accomplissement dans l'acte charnel, et qui déchaînait les passions. Pour celui qui se targuait d'être sage, c'était un frein à son bonheur. Aussi Épicure le fuyait comme la peste.

Ou du moins essayait-il. Car il devait admettre que son coeur manquait un battement pour les yeux de braise de la belle Adrienne. Quand il croisait son regard, les pensées les plus viles envahissaient son esprit, faisant taire sa Vertu qui ne pouvait plus que se plaindre d'une toute petite voix.

Et durant les nuits les plus chaudes de l'été, il rêvait de sa croupe, à peine suggérée sous les pans de sa robe. Il imaginait ses doigts courant dans ses cheveux. Il songeait à cette poitrine ample que cachait difficilement le tissu de la toge. Et le désir déferlait comme une vague sur le port endormi, emportant sur son passage sa raison et son esprit, les deux choses pour lesquelles il vivait. Ainsi réduit à néant, ou plutôt à ce petit bout de chair qui grandissait entre ses jambes, gonflé par les flots de la luxure, Épicure oubliait ses préceptes et son bon sens, et se laissait engloutir tout entier.

Où était l'amour idéal quand sa main saisissait son sexe tendu ? Où était le sublime dans les mouvements erratiques de son poignet ? Où était le divin quand sa semence se déversait sur ses doigts crispés ? Nulle part. Voilà la réponse. Ce n'étaient que les réponses d'un animal à des pulsions qu'il ne comprenait ni ne maîtrisait. Il n'y avait rien d'idéal là-dedans.

Au delà de la ville, le soleil frôlait presque l'horizon, et il était temps de rentrer. C'était son moment favori de la journée, quand la cité allait se coucher. Épicure pria silencieusement Athéna de lui donner le courage et la sagesse de lutter contre ces envies avilissantes, sachant que la prière était vaine. Platon n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité.


End file.
